A computing device may be assembled from multiple separate parts. In addition, one or more components of the computing device may be used to attach the multiple parts of the computing device, and, in some cases, the attached parts may be moved and/or rotated with respect to one another. Example computing devices, such as laptop or notebook computers may include a lid and a base. The lid can include a display device (e.g., a touchscreen) and the base can include one or more input devices, such as a keyboard, a pointing stick, mouse buttons, a touchpad, and/or a trackpad. The lid can be attached to the base such that the lid can be moved and/or rotated with respect to the base so that the computing device can be placed into multiple positions. In order to achieve this rotation, the lid can be attached to the base using one or more moveable hinges that will allow the lid to be rotated about the base.
For example, in a closed position, the lid of the computing device is in contact with the top of the base of the computing device. In an open position, for example, where a user of the computing device can view and interact with both the touchscreen and the input devices included in the base, the lid may be placed in a stationary position and at approximately a 130-degree angle with respect to the base. In a full open position, for example, the user of the computing device may interact with the touchscreen display alone (e.g., using the computing device as a tablet). In this full open position, the lid of the computing device is in contact with the bottom of the base of the computing device. In order for a computing device to achieve all of these positions, the lid of the computing device must be able to be rotated nearly 360 degrees.
The amount of area occupied by one or more hinges used to couple the lid of the computing device to the base of the computing device can affect the overall size (e.g., thickness) of the computing device. As computing devices become smaller and thinner, it would be beneficial if the one or more hinges used to couple the lid to the base of the computing device could also be reduced in size (e.g., diameter). In some cases, however, this may be difficult when the lid of the computing device must be able to be rotated nearly 360 degrees with respect to the base of the computing device.
Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.